Unwanted and Forgotten
by ryuran123352
Summary: She though he loved her. They'd been through a lot. Finally Kagome's had enough of him sneaking off with Kikyo. Based on "How do you get that Lonely" by Blaine Larsen and "My Happy Ending" by Avril


**Let's talk this over **

**It's not like we're dead **

**Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked. His tough muscular figure outlined in a brilliant red and orange sunrise.  
"You went out with Kikyo again! I'm sick of it!" Kagome yelled angrily. She had lines on her face from dried tears.

**Don't leave me hanging**

**In a city so dead,  
Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread,**

"I thought you were done with her. Don't you understand? She's dead"  
"If you can't except it I'll collect the jewel shards myself. Your service's are no longer needed here human," InuYasha said coldly.  
"But...but...She only wants you to become human! So she doesn't need to guard that stupid jewel. I like you for being yourself!" she yelled hurt. InuYasha ignored her and walked off. "I don't need her or anyone else!" he told himself.

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it **

**All our memories so close to me **

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending**

As InuYasha stomped off Kagome just stood there stunned. "I thought you loved me. You were the only person I'd ever loved. I thought you loved me back," Kagome said a steady flow of tears going down her face. "I'll go home. I don't need him, I think... he...I thought he loved me back," she said shaking her head. She went up through the well.

**You've got your dumb friends I know what they say **

**They tell you I'm difficult But so are they **

**They don't know me**

**Do then even know you?  
All the things you hide from me?  
All the shit that you do**

"Kikyo always was saying I was weak wasn't she. Well you can just go to hell with her. Then you'll be happy right?" Kagome said/thought. She was mentally cursing InuYasha. "Does Kikyo even know my name? Has she ever tried to learn who I am. Hell no. But she'd insult me all she wanted."

**You were all the things I thought I knew,**

**And I thought we could be,**

**You were everything, everything, **

**That I wanted, **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, **

**But we lost it, **

**All of our memories so close to me, **

**Just fade away,**

**All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending.**

"Why did you pretend? I loved you so much InuYasha. You were my everything. You were everything I ever wanted and you gave it up for a woman who killed you and was already dead. Why?" she said crying. Without InuYasha she felt she had no purpose.

**It's nice to know that you were there **

**Thanks for acting like you care**

**And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done**

**You were everything, everything**

**That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it All our memories so close to me **

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending**

She hurt so much. There was only one was out that she could see. He'd pretended to be there. He'd betrayed her. She felt it was her fault. She went into the room that had belonged to her father and from a drawer pulled out a small gun. She walked back to her room and put the small gun to her heart. A shot rang out shattering the midday peace. Then there was a small clattering noise as the gun fell from Kagome's hand to the floor. "I love you InuYasha," she said before she died.

InuYasha went through the well to check on Kagome. He bought a paper. On the second page there was a picture of Kagome and a heading saying suicide.

**It was just another story,  
Printed on the second page,**

**Underneath the tigers football score, **

**They said he was only 18, **

**A boy about my age, **

**They found him face down on his bedroom floor.**

"K...Kagome? Why?" then he remembered how many times he spoke meanly to her. How many times he'd compared her to Kikyo.

There'll be services on friday,  
At the Laurence funeral home And then on danvers highway They lay him neath a stone

"It's all my...my fault... because of me she's dead. What have I done?" he asked tears in eyes.

**How do you get that lonely,  
How do you hurt that much?  
To make you make the call That haven no life at all Is better then the life that you had?  
How do you feel that empty You wanna let it all go?  
How do you get that lonely?  
And nobody knows.**

He finally realized what all his verbal abuse had done to Kagome and then finally leaving her for a dead preistess.

**Did his girlfriend break up with him?  
Did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alchohol?  
Did his mom or daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?**

InuYasha went to Kagome's house. He was crying. He and Kagome's family watched as watched the young Miko be buried. He'd have to tell Sango and Miroku when he got back. It was all his fault.

**Now I'm not blamin' anybody **

**We all do the best we can I've got 20/20 vision **

**But I still don't understand **

**How do you get that lonely?  
How do you hurt that bad?  
To make you make the call **

**That haven no life at all Is better then the life that you had. **

**How do you feel that empty,  
You wanna let it all go.  
How do you get that lonely,  
And nobody knows.**

Kagome's mother handed InuYasha a folded piece of paper. It was a note in Kagome's neat hand writing.

_InuYasha I love you. But I want you to be happy. Go with Kikyo. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm in a better place. Tell Shippo and the others I'm sorry Love,  
Hirugashi Kagome_

**It was just another story.  
Printed on the second page,  
Underneath the tigers football score**


End file.
